


Not Playing Games

by EmeraldLight



Series: University Files [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Complicated Relationships, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: An alternate ending to Keith bringing Lance home for summer - this fic is a combination of the University Files and (another alternate timeline of) the Kaxel Chronicles. Lance is planning on spending the entire summer getting to know his new boyfriend, but his plans are turned upside down when he finds out Keith is married.
Relationships: Keith/Axel, Keith/Axel/Lance, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: University Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643899
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "Let The Games Begin" prior to reading this fic.
> 
> The backstory for Keith and Axel will be elaborated upon in the following chapters, don't worry!

Keith had spent nearly a week convincing Lance to accept his offer to fly the two of them home after university had ended, but after pointing out that they had way too much stuff to take (easily) on a plane, Keith conceded to paying for a bus ride. This meant many more hours of travel, but neither boy was going to complain about getting to spend actual, physical time together. Keith had taken a bus to the city where Lance’s university was located a week before university let out (their schools let out a week apart) and spent the entire time hiding in Lance’s bedroom.

Between exams there was a lot of kissing, which turned into groping, which immediately descended into Keith plowing Lance as often as possible. Private bedrooms were a perk, but the walls weren’t all that thick and trying to keep Lance quiet was quite the undertaking. Still totally worth it.

Lance did notice that while Keith wasn’t super talkative, he did text a lot, though the brunette didn’t think much of it. Lance texted often as well, and he assumed Keith was talking to his brothers.

The bus ride consisted of the two of them snuggled together, Lance twisting in the uncomfortable seat to press his back against the window before he pulled Keith against his chest, the two relaxing together. Their conversation was light, Keith describing the military base, though Lance was well aware of the Galaxy Garrison - they had grown up in the same town, after all.

Arriving at the bus depot was somewhat of a hassle, the pair waiting until every other person had claimed their bags before they packed up their copious amount of belongings. Keith muttered something about paying to keep his dorm unit over the summer, just so he wouldn’t have to pack so much stuff back and forth.

“Keith!”

Both Keith and Lance straightened up from where they had been piling their bags at the curb, Lance watching as a petite blonde with waist length hair came sprinting across the sidewalk. There was a moment where he wondered why Keith hadn’t mentioned that he had another brother, but that was quickly shut down when Keith swept the shorter male into his arms, spinning him around before they shared a rather passionate kiss.

His heart felt as though it was shattering, staring with a shocked expression as Keith cupped the blonde’s cheek, brushing a thumb over pretty pink lips. He didn’t understand.

“Is this him?” The blonde was approaching Lance with a brilliant smile on his face, hips wiggling as though Lance was some sort of gift for him.

“You weren’t kidding, he’s absolutely gorgeous!”

Well, that caused a blush, even as Lance stood on the concrete with a highly confused look on his face. Bi-chromial eyes, one green and one brown, met his and the blonde looked suddenly horrified.

“KEITH.” His voice carried and Lance watched the boy spin around and stare, wide eyed, at the other male in question.

“YOU. DIDN’T. TELL HIM!?” If a very slender male standing at roughly 5’4 could storm, the boy certainly stormed towards Keith, slamming a fist into the taller male’s shoulder. Not that it did much more than make Keith frown.

“Axel…”

“No wonder he’s standing here looking like you kicked him in the balls!” The blonde, Axel, motioned back to where Lance was standing, anger etched on his otherwise pretty face. “That’s just RUDE, Keith. Fucking rude. BEYOND RUDE!” Axel threw his hands up in the air, much like some sort of maniacal evil villain, showing his frustration with Keith before he decided to punch him in the arm again.

Lance felt all sorts of awkward, especially when Axel turned towards him and approached once more, this time far less excited.

“Unlike Keith, I have decency to offer an apology,” Axel extended a hand. “and an explanation, if you will accept one?” Lance shook carefully, aware of just how much his 6’2 form towered over Axel’s much smaller one.

“I mean… sure? I guess? I’m already here…”

“Well, you don’t have to stay here,” Axel sighed, rocking on his toes a little. “I’m going to explain and if you don’t like what I have to say, we’ll take you right home, I promise.”

“Perhaps we should take this conversation somewhere private?” Keith offered, wincing as Axel glared at him as he approached the two. The blonde heaved a sigh before nodding, lifting a hand and motioning for their transportation to come towards them - a Garrison issue, oversized combat Jeep. The three moved in silence as they loaded Keith and Lance’s belongings into the cargo area before Keith climbed inside, followed by Lance who automatically offered a hand to help Axel into the vehicle. Being short kind of sucked.

“My name is Axel Maxwell,” the blonde reintroduced himself. “I’m Keith’s husband.”

Lance didn’t think that he could be anymore shocked by this entire situation, but he was wrong. Hearing this information, glancing down at Axel’s left hand and seeing a thin little black band on that very important finger, made Lance’s stomach churn. Not only had he slept with someone who clearly had a partner, he slept with a MARRIED MAN.

“Don’t panic,” Axel said quickly, holding up his hands in a ‘calm down’ motion. “I’m not angry. Seriously.”

“Really…?”

“One hundred percent not lying to you,” Axel assured him. “In fact… Keith and I have discussed adding another person to our relationship for about a year now. I… kind of asked for you…” It was Axel’s turn to blush, biting his bottom lip in a way Lance found to be a combination of adorable and oddly arousing.

“You… asked…”

“Well, not specifically for you,” Axel was rambling now, launching into a full explanation. “But Keith and I had permission to roam, so to speak, if we found we had a connection with someone. Of course, the final decision would only come if we BOTH had a connection with someone. That’s why Keith asked you to come spend the summer here… though I had expected him to tell you about what was going on.”

Keith pointedly looked away as Axel said this, not daring to meet his husband’s eyes, making the blonde narrow his eyes further.

“I personally never found myself attracted to anyone, but I’ve been busy and didn’t have time to even consider a new relationship. So when Keith texted me that he had gotten laid at the tournament… I was intrigued.” Axel blushed brightly. “And, okay, yeah, I was incredibly turned on…”

“He told you?”

“Of course. We don’t keep secrets from one another,” Axel smiled. “I had heard of you before, of course, but I had never actually seen you. Keith has been raving about you since you first had sex, and I can’t say I blame him. Like I said, you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Lance forced himself to stay still as Axel lifted a hand to touch his cheek, though the blonde paused only an inch or two away from making contact, tilting his head in question. Consent was important. When Lance nodded, Axel closed the distance and stroked his thumb over Lance’s soft cheek, smiling as Lance leaned into the touch.

“Please don’t feel obligated to stay,” Axel’s voice had gotten softer, his strangely colored eyes watching Lance carefully. “I know this is a weird situation, and it’s been made worse by my husband’s inability to communicate effectively. But if you’re interested in trying, I’d love to get to know you better.”

It wouldn’t be hard for Lance to admit that he found Axel attractive. The blonde was the polar opposite to Keith, his body tiny and yet Lance was sure that under his baggy, off one shoulder t-shirt and black leggings there would be firm, compact muscles. His bi-colored eyes drew Lance in, his soft pink lips made the brunette want to know how Axel tasted, and the way strands of white blonde hair fell into his face, despite the rest being pulled back into a high ponytail, had Lance’s hand moving without him noticing.

“You’re really pretty,” Lance admitted, brushing the loose hair from Axel’s face, loving the way a faint blush spread over lightly tanned cheeks.

“We wouldn’t be looking for a fourth, or anything,” Axel told him, letting his hand slide down to rest against Lance’s chest. “If you say yes, there’s no one else. Just the three of us. We’d never do anything to hurt you, I promise.”

Lance glanced over to where Keith was sitting across from them, noticing that the other male was now watching them closely, nodding along with Axel’s words. He returned his gaze to Axel, sliding his hand in such a way that he could curl his fingers around the back of the blonde’s head, drawing him in. His stomach lept at the way Axel’s breath caught as he pressed their lips together, watching the smaller male’s eyes flutter closed as they shared their first kiss.

Might as well jump in. What could go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Takashi Shirogane (and his husband, Adam Walker) was enough to make Lance forget about the complicated nature of the ‘relationship’ he had just agreed to. Commander Shirogane was so much more easy going than Lance had imagined a space pilot would be, and he was more than happy to answer any and all questions Lance had. He even insisted that Lance call him Shiro!

While Keith was kept busy in the kitchen helping Adam make dinner, Axel found himself snuggling against Lance’s side and resting his head against Lance’s upper arm. With Lance being nearly a foot taller than the blonde, the size difference was amusing. The blonde played with Lance’s long fingers as Shiro rambled about his time in space, comparing their hands and allowing his mind to wander. Luckily his oversize t-shirt was covering his lap, because his thoughts were absolutely drifting into naughty territory.

“Axel?”

Axel jerked his hands away from Lance’s, eye wide as he was startled out of his thoughts. Shiro chuckled, knowing exactly where his brother’s mind had been.

“Sorry, what?”

“I was asking if you had any plans while Lance was here?” Before Axel could respond, Shiro held up a finger, cutting him off.

“Other than copious amounts of sex.”

Lance could have died on the spot.

“Shiro!”

“You have a shit poker face, Axel,” Shiro grinned. “Besides, Keith’s been away since christmas, you can’t tell me that if you weren’t being polite and introducing Lance to us, you wouldn’t be downstairs fucking like bunnies.”

“Shiro!” Axel whined this time, hiding his face in his hands.

“There’s a reason they live downstairs,” Shiro continued, turning his attention to Lance. “We had to pay to have extra soundproofing installed because SOMEONE is loud.”

“I’m going to murder you in your sleep,” Axel all but hissed between his fingers. “I hate you.”

*****

Lance was impressed with the basement that Keith and Axel called their ‘home,’ the plush space resembling a decent sized apartment, complete with a small kitchen with a breakfast bar, a plush living room, a bedroom, and a rather impressive bathroom.

“So… couch cuddles and a movie?” Axel suggested, moving to grab a soda for each of them from the bottom of the fridge, shamelessly bending at the waist. Keith sighed, watching Lance gawk at the blonde before he made his way over to the kitchen and planted an open handed slap against one cheek of Axel’s firm backside. The squeal that left the blonde’s mouth filled the entire basement, Axel straightening up abruptly and nearly dropping the bottles of soda he had grabbed.

“KEITH!”

“Yes, love?” Keith grinned, still cupping Axel’s buttcheek in his hand. “I just missed you, that’s all.”

“Says the man who spent a week getting laid, when I’ve gone months without,” Axel snapped at him, using his foot to kick the fridge door closed before he nudged Keith aside and headed for the living room.

“Well, I’m sure if you asked Lance nicely, he’d bend you over and plow you against the back of the couch,” Keith shrugged.

“O-oh, you’re a bottom, then?” Lance asked, wishing he didn’t feel so embarrassed.

“Absolutely,” Axel smiled, setting the bottles of soda on the coffee table in front of said couch. “I’m a shameless cockwhore, for sure.” When Lance simply stared at him, Axel felt himself blush madly and his hands flew to cover his mouth.

“Shit, shit shit shit, I’m being way too vulgar, aren’t I? I’m so sorry!”

Keith rolled his eyes, flopping down onto the couch and propping his feet on the coffee table. He knew all too well that Lance had no problem with dirty talk, hell, the brunette seemed to thoroughly enjoy it.

“I just… wasn’t expecting you to be so open, so quickly,” Lance admitted, he and Axel looking rather awkward around one another.

“I guess I feel pretty at ease around you,” Axel blushed, biting his bottom lip in a way that made Lance want to kiss him again. “I mean, I want to be open about pretty much everything. Get all our kinks out there, so to speak. Though I’m probably a bit more adventurous than Keith, just letting you know.”

“Oh?” Lance was intrigued, accepting Axel’s invitation to sit on the couch. Considering the words that have come from Keith’s mouth during sex, he wasn’t sure he would consider him to be all that ‘vanilla.’ Axel seemed to be considering his seating choices before he took a deep breath and climbed onto Lance’s lap, straddling the larger male and pressing their hips together.

“Oh! Hello there,” Lance smiled, resting his hands on Axel’s hips, making sure to slide them under the shirt so he could brush his thumbs against soft skin.

“Shiro wasn’t kidding,” Keith commented, grabbing the remote and flicking the TV on without really paying much attention to what was going on beside him. “He’s a needy little beast, both when it comes to sex, and physical contact in general. He’s touchy feely, I hope you don’t mind.”

“You two are really quite different, aren’t you?”

“Is it a good different?” Axel asked, tilting his head.

“Do I get to be sandwiched between the two of you?”

“Like… Keith inside you… and you inside me?” Axel’s eyes seemed to light up at the very idea, wiggling himself on Lance’s lap and causing Lance to grip his hips a little tighter.

“Was that not what you were thinking? I mean, were you just wanting to be together one on one?” Lance found himself rambling a little, wondering if he had misunderstood the idea of what this ‘relationship’ was supposed to include. Axel cupped Lance’s face in his hands and kissed him soundly, cutting off any of his remaining worries, making Keith chuckle.

“It’s more that he’s been fantasizing about being pinned to the bed by both of us ever since I told him about you and he’s trying very hard to avoid simply jumping you right now,” he explained.

Lance groaned as he felt Axel’s hips rock against his, their kiss deepening and Lance feeling his heart rate increase as their tongues came together, finally getting a full taste of the beautiful blonde. His hands moved to grip Axel’s tight little butt, hauling them closer together and causing the kiss to break so Axel could moan openly. Shiro hadn’t been kidding, Axel was loud already and they had just gotten started.

“I want that,” Axel nodded, his fingers sliding over the back of Lance’s head, stroking through his hair and making the brunette smile. “I want that and so much more.” Lance wanted to ask more questions, his understanding of polyamory not all that great, but feeling Axel moving against him was quite distracting.

“You can tell him about all your little fantasies later, love,” Keith teased. “Just let him have you, already.”

“Right here?”

“Absolutely. I’m happy to let him have the first go at your tight little ass after months of you aching for cock,” Keith leaned over enough to grip Axel by the front of his shirt, pulling the blonde towards him and kissing him deeply. “Besides, I have no doubt that you’ve been plugged and ready since you came and got us this afternoon. I want to watch you come undone under someone else’s hands.”

“You’ve never been with someone else?” Lance asked, enjoying the sight of the two kissing, his hips rolling up against Axel so he could rub their erections together. Axel blushed, sitting himself back into a proper position, nodding.

“I’ve only ever been with Keith…” he admitted. “Even if I’ve fantasized about being with someone else, it’s only ever been Keith. We got married really young, we lost our virginities to one another, and until you… Keith had never been with anyone else, either.”

“Oh wow, really?” Lance glanced at Keith, making the dark haired male flip him off.

“You might as well spit out the entire story,” Keith said. “It’s not like I’m ashamed of us, or anything. I just failed to inform Lance that I was bringing him home to join our family.”

“Keith and I were in the same children’s home,” Axel began, still rocking his hips against Lance, his breath coming in soft puffs at times. “He arrived when he was twelve, I had been there for pretty much as long as I can remember. By the time we were fourteen and sixteen, only two years later, we were more or less boyfriends--”

“You’re older?” Lance looked Axel up and down, his hands gripping Axel’s ass and absently pulling his sweet cheeks apart as best he could. Leggings didn’t allow for that much access when he was feeling Axel up from the outside.

“Right?” Keith grinned. “He’s so small.”

“Shut your mouth, Kogane,” Axel pointed a finger at his husband. “I don’t see you complaining about my tight little ass and insane flexibility when you’re railing me in a public bathroom in the park.”

Filing that story away for later, Lance kissed Axel once more and moved his hands to slip under the waistband of the leggings, quickly realizing that Axel wasn’t wearing any underwear. Taking this opportunity to once more spread the little blonde open, he was almost startled by the rather intense moan that broke free of Axel’s throat. The look of pure embarrassment that crossed Axel’s face before he hid himself in Lance’s shoulder made Keith chuckle.

“Don’t worry, he likes it. It’s a combination of his enjoyment of being somewhat roughly handled at times, usually when we’re getting it on somewhere we could be caught,” Keith turned his attention back to the TV. “But I’m pretty sure it’s also because my assumption of him being plugged right now is correct.”

Lance allowed his fingers to dip between Axel’s firm cheeks and he indeed was greeted by the rubber base of the plug that was keeping Axel’s body prepared for any sort of action. Pressing firmly on the base made Axel’s hips twitch, which in turn made Lance groan.

“Finish the story, love,” Keith directed.

“We got married really young,” Axel blew out a soft breath and lifted his head from where he had buried his face against Lance’s neck. “Shiro and Adam adopted Keith right when he was turning sixteen, and that meant they could give parental consent… I was eighteen and didn’t need consent… so we got married and lost our virginities to one another on our wedding night.” The words were coming out rather rushed now and were broken up by Axel moaning softly as Lance continued to toy with his body.

“Lift up,” Lance spoke softly, pressing a kiss to Axel’s throat as he coaxed the older male to lift his hips, giving him enough space to work the back of the leggings down around his thighs. He felt Axel’s hands move from their place around his shoulders down over his chest and then to the button of his jeans. Axel scooted backwards just enough to watch himself work, opening Lance’s jeans and drawing out his equally aching length.

“Oh wow…” Axel once more bit his bottom lip, soft fingers sliding oh-so-gently over sensitive flesh, making Lance groan. “It’s longer than Keith’s…”

“Oi!”

“Shush boy, you’re thicker, so it’s a good trade off,” Axel stuck out his tongue at his husband before turning his attention back to Lance. He wanted to tease, and he very much wanted to taste, but there would be time for that later. The blonde readjusted his position on his new boyfriend’s hips, feeling Lance’s leaking cock slide against him.

“I only have one rule,” Axel told the brunette, hips squirming as Lance’s hands repeatedly spread him open, long fingers pressing against the base of the plug.

“Anything…”

“Cum inside me,” Axel licked his lips. “And when I cum in a way that you’re going to deem too quickly, it isn’t a sign for you to stop fucking me.” When Lance lifted an eyebrow in confusion, Axel kissed him deeply before continuing.

“Keith says I’m… overly sensitive. Or hyper-sensitive. Either way, I tend to cum quickly, but I also have a crazy fast recovery period and I’ll absolutely cum at least once more, probably when you cum inside me.”

“Oh.”

Axel reached behind himself to guide Lance’s hand back towards the base of the plug, encouraging him to remove it.

“There is a time and a place for soft, slow, romantic, gentle sex,” he told the brunette. “But now is not that time. I want you to fuck me until you can’t hold back anymore and then cum inside me. Got it?”

“Fuck yes,” Lance nodded in agreement, one hand moving to guide Axel’s lips back against his own, the other carefully easing the toy from Axel’s deliciously tight body. Feeling the blonde moan against his lips only served to make him all the more aroused, and the sound of the plug leaving Axel’s eager hole made him shiver. The toy wasn’t small, but it certainly wasn’t large, leaving Axel stretched the perfect amount to accomodate a cock.

“Fuck ME,” Axel encouraged, curling his arms around Lance’s shoulders once more and angling his hips to aid the other male in entering him. Simply letting the toy fall to the floor, Lance obliged the demand and pressed his tip against Axel, listening to the sounds the smaller male was making. He could feel the excess amount of lube Axel had used on himself oozing out around the tip of his cock, aiding his passage into the blonde.

“Fuck,” he repeated, moaning as Axel sank down onto him fully, without much warning, feeling himself bottom out inside the blonde. The sharp cry that Axel let out made him suddenly worried he had hurt him, but the way his back arched and his passage gripped his cock told him otherwise.

“Oh fuck! Fuck! Lance! FUCK!” Loud indeed. Axel barely had time to yank his shirt up and out of the way before he was cumming, hips spasming as he came heavily between the two of them. Lance had never seen anything like it, watching Axel cum not only just from the first penetration, but completely untouched. He wanted more.

“Beautiful as always, love,” Keith commented from his side of the couch, smiling as he fully turned his attention towards the pair. While Axel had fantasies about being fucked thoroughly by someone who wasn’t Keith, the darker haired of the two enjoyed watching his husband get off.

“Please Lance,” Axel panted, starting to roll his hips and feeling Lance’s long length moving inside him. “I want it… I want you… Please?”

“Of course,” Lance smiled, gripping Axel’s hips and bracing himself on the balls of his feet before starting to thrust properly into the needy blonde. Even after being filled with an anal plug for hours, Axel was incredibly tight and Lance knew he was going to quickly become addicted to the beautiful man. The sound of their thighs coming together only served to turn all three of them on even more, Keith sliding his palm over the bulge in his jeans as he watched Lance fuck into his husband.

“It feels so fucking good,” Axel moaned, making no efforts to quiet himself. “I love it. I love it so much! Fuck me, please Lance, fuck me harder!” Lance was only too happy to give Axel everything he was begging for, wiggling himself down a bit lower on the couch so he could thrust up harder. The way Axel arched his back and pressed down against him, swirling his hips every so often, nearly had Lance cumming much too soon. He wanted this to last as long as possible, but he was rapidly coming to his end already.

“I… I’m gonna…” he tried to warn the blonde, not that Axel had any inclination of pulling off. No, he wanted to feel every hot, thick pulse of Lance’s seed filling him. One hand slid into his own hair, pulling the hair tie free and letting the waist length locks flow around him so he could tangle his fingers in the mass.

“Inside me! Yes! Cum inside me!” Axel begged, pushing himself down against Lance as roughly as he could. He wondered, just for a moment, if he should stroke Axel and help him get off, but quickly reminded himself that Axel had no problem cumming untouched. Another thought struck him just as quickly and he moved his hands from Axel’s hips to his tight backside. Watching Axel’s face closely, Lance spread the blonde open and held him like that, hammering his cock into his greedy hole as roughly as he dared. The sensation of being filled deeper than he ever had, in combination with Lance fucking him open like some sort of toy, sent Axel over the edge. The blonde cried Lance’s name to the world around him and came once more, adding another thick load to the mess between their tight stomaches.

Lance wasn’t far behind, thrusting once, twice, three times more before he pressed himself as deeply as he could, rolling his hips as he pumped his load deep inside the blonde. Now he knew why Keith had finished in the same way - Axel had basically trained his husband to cum as deeply as possible inside him, and grinding his cock into Axel’s prostate made it all that much better.

Axel’s entire body trembled as the pleasure spiked through him, clenching and releasing around Lance’s long length as though he was trying to milk every last drop of see from him. Well, he probably was.

“Feels so good,” the blonde groaned, pressing wet kissed against Lance’s neck. “I love feeling your cum inside me…”

Lance held his boyfriend close and stroking his beautiful hair as they both basked in the afterglow that came from such an amazing orgasm. He was already in love with the way Axel felt in his arms, not to mention how the blonde looked so incredibly innocent on the outside, but was so very devious on the inside.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered, his other hand sliding up and down Axel’s back in a somewhat soothing motion. “Can I keep you?” He was sure he heard Keith snort beside him, though it was covered with his hand and Lance didn’t have the energy to glare at him. Just because he wasn’t a cheesy lover didn’t mean Lance couldn’t be, and he had a feeling that Axel wouldn’t mind.

“Stay…” Axel nodded, letting out a soft groan as Lance’s flaccid length slipped free of his body, though it was followed by a tired giggle.

“M’leaking…”

“Time for a bath, I think,” Keith said as he rose to his feet. “I’ll get it going, Lance can pack your leaking ass in when he finds his legs.”

“If you’re okay with it… I’d be happy to clean you up?” Lance offered instead, trailing his fingers along Axel’s spine.

“That’s what the bath is for!” Keith called from the bathroom, but Lance shook his head.

“I meant, well… with my tongue…”

“You want to eat me out?” Axel’s head came up impressively fast, wide bi-colored eyes staring at Lance.

“Is that weird? That’s weird. Shit. Fuck. I shouldn’t have said anyth--” Axel silenced the brunette, first with a kiss and then he slid off Lance’s lap and sprawled himself on the couch, legs spread wide in offering.

“Eat me.”

And Lance did, burying his face between Axel’s legs and pressing his tongue inside the blonde’s well fucked hole. The sounds Axel made only served to stir his arousal once more, though he doubted he would be able to get more than half hard at this point. Still, he had been wanting to try this for almost as long as he knew it was a thing and having someone actually agree to it… heaven.

“Bath is almost ready,” Keith said as he came back out, peering over the back of the couch. “Ah. Well, if you keep that up, he’s going to cum again. He’s been wanting to get rimmed for a while now, but it’s never been my thing.”

Axel’s hands came down to fist in Lance’s hair, encouraging the brunette to go deeper, long legs starting to shake. Lance had no complaints, twisting and swirling his tongue as deeply as he could, wanting to drag every possible noise and ounce of pleasure from Axel that he could.

“Cumming… Cumming… Oh fuck… I’m CUMMING!” While it wasn’t nearly as copious as the first two, Axel indeed managed to cum a third time, oozing a small amount of seed onto his already messy stomach.

Lance smacked his lips as his head was released, proud of his first attempt at rimming someone. Keith rolled his eyes at the pair and moved around the couch to gather Axel into his arms.

“When the two of you are cleaned up, I expect you,” he spoke to Lance, “to get down on your knees and put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.” Lance grinned in return and voice an affirmative - he loved sucking cock. And eating cum.

Yes, this was absolutely where he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

Or at least the rest of the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
